Under Wraps
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: Summary : Takeo finds Richtofen's notes and finds out a little more than he should have... And Richtofen is not happy. RixTak Pairing... Don't like, don't read! I decided to write this because there are barely any of these and I was curious and still am . I hope you like it! : SockmonkeyJr


**Under Wraps**

**Summary : Takeo finds Richtofen's notes and finds out a little more than he should have... And Richtofen is not happy. RixTak Pairing... Don't like, don't read! I decided to write this because there are barely any of these and I was curious (and still am). I hope you like it! :) ~ SockmonkeyJr**

Takeo sighed as he put down his katana in boredom. There hadn't been any zombies in hours, so there wasn't really anything he entertain himself with. Except watching the drunk Russian and the Marine argue over who is a better fighter.

"I can kill the freak bags with my eyes closed! You can't do that while your'e drunk..."

"So what? Nicolai can kill better when drunk." Tank laughed.

"You can barely hold your liquor right, let alone a damn gun!" Nicolai shrugged and walked off, downing the rest of his vodka. Takeo just shook his head. _Such dishonourable men, he thought. They should see how Takeo fights! Speaking of dishonourable..._

Where was Richtofen? Takeo got up and started wandering the place. Richtofen hasnt been seen in hours, either. It was getting dark and it was Richtofen's turn to stand guard, so he'd better find him.

As Takeo was searching for the doctor, the sky started to get darker and Takeo was just about to give up when...

He stepped on some papers which were scattered everywhere. Curious, Takeo picked one of them up and examined it. It was torn and had writing on it.

II Sam must die... I need to get to the moon II

Takeo frowned. _Sam? The moon?_ None of it made any sense. But he had heard Richtofen mutter about this Sam girl. What would he want from a little girl? Takeo continued to find more frangments of paper written on, trying to put it all together.

_What's the point...?_ He sighed. Maybe he'd talk it over with his teammates and get some ideas...

"I wonder what they'd think if I told them about this?" Takeo wondered aloud.

"Tell zhem about Vhat?" A voice came from behind him. Takeo spun around, caught off guard.

"There you are! Ive been looking all over for you! Its your turn to stand guard, remember?" Richtofen glared at him.

"Vhy should you vorry about me? I vas just heading back now." Richtofen looked around , noticing the papers sprawled all over the floor. "Vhat vere you doing?" Takeo took a step back, hearing a change in his voice from annoyance to anger.

"I was looking for you! And..." Takeo picked the scraps up. ..."I found these papers. Who is Sam, and what is it about this 'moon' written here?" Richtofen marched up to him, now very close to Takeo's face.

"Takeo...I never thought as _you_ as the vone to ask questions." Richtofen grabbed the man's jaw. "- Nor the type to get into_ someone else's_ business." His green acidic eyes met Takeos brown ones. Takeo felt a chill down his spine. "None of zis concerns you at all. Don't make me tell you again." Giving Takeo one last glare, Richtofen let go of his jaw . "Ve should be heading back. Not another vord of this, you understand?" Richtofen was already walking off when Takeo asked, "Or what?" Richtofen frowned and stared at him.

"Don't test me, Takeo." They headed back to the camp in silence. Takeo was still thinking about the papers. What if he told just Tank and Nicolai?

_No, that would be too risky... He had no idea what Richtofen would do._

But he might have to take that chance, even if it meant getting killed.

**Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot. Enjoy :))**

Night had fallen already, yet Takeo could not sleep. He was in a state of paranoia ; he kept thinking Richtofen was hiding somewhere, waiting for him to talk so he could... Takeo shivered.

_But they need to know ; They'd probably forget it, anyways_. Rising up from his spot, Takeo walked to a sleeping Tank. Takeo shook him.

'Tank... Tank...' Tank shifted into a more comfortable position. Takeo kicked him.

"OW, what the-"

"Shhh..." Takeo hissed. Tank gave him a funny look and rubbed his eyes.

"Whaddaya want , Tak'? " The other man looked a bit nervous.

"I need you to come with me." Tank wondered what the Jap needed him for, but instead followed him, not saying another word. They walked right past Nicolai, who was still asleep.

"Aren't you gonna wake Nicolai up?" Tank asked.

"No, not yet." Soon, Takeo and Tank were staring at a bunch of papers all over the ground Takeo was at earlier. Tank squinted at them, confused.

"And your'e showing me this, why?" Takeo picked up some paper scraps and shoved them in Tank's hands. Tank read one aloud -

**II My test subjects are turning out to be very useful in my endeavor. Especially Masaki, the Japanese one. A favorite subject of mine I - II** The rest was torn off. Tank shot Takeo a glare at Takeo.

"Takeo... your'e Richtofen's favorite? " Tank laughed. "No way! I'd always thought it was Nicolai since they seem to get along so well..." As Tank rambled about the Nazi and the Russian's relationship, Takeo's mind started to wander.

_'Why would I be Richtofen's favorite? No matter ; I still do not trust him, not matter how much he favors me!'_ Takeo grimaced. Yawning, Tank started to leave.

"That's all ya wanted to show me Tak'? The fact that the Doc likes ya is somethin new, but nothing shocking. Good night."

"Wait! There's something else! Sam, the Moon..." Takeo hung his head. What was the point?

'Tank never really listens. Maybe Nicolai will listen'. On second thought...

_*Crack*_

Takeo turned his head. His body tensed. And for the first time in years , he felt scared. Very scared. A shadow appeared from a room.

Richtofen.

Takeo slid his sword out . Richtofen approached him , obviously not happy nor willing to attack - yet. The doctor sneered.

"Hello, Takeo. Vhy are you up zhis late? Your'e not talking about earlier to anyboby, are you?" Takeo swallowed. Takeo was never a good liar.

"No, no I wasn't. I was just relieving myself, that's all." Richtofen pulled his raygun from his back and pointed it at Takeo's cheek. Takeo took a deep breath. There was no lying now.

"I do not like liars, Masaki. " His voice went from threatening, to livid. "Who did you tell?" Takeo opened his eyes and stared at the man. He looked extremely pissed.

"Ta-tank. I tried to tell Tank but-"

"But Vhat?"

"He did not listen to me." Richtofen slowly pulled the gun away from the Jap's face. "He also did not believe that I was your favorite." The doctor froze.

"Nien, I ..." .There was silence. Then Richtofen looked at Takeo. "Vell, I gues you could say that... " He awkwardly rubbed his head.

"How much?" Takeo asked. Richtofen's eyes slightly grew.

"As a friend I guess. " Takeo smirked. If he kept this uncomfortable feeling up with the doctor, then he'd be able to control the situation.

"We barely even know each other; let alone share the same interests." Takeo took a step closer towards Richtofen. " So you aren't my friend." Then Takeo kissed him. It felt strange, another person's lips on yours. Unsure, Richtofen slowly wrapped his arms around the Nazis waist. Takeo knocked Richotfen's hat off and tore their clothes off. This Jap was taking the initiative now...Takeo knocked the Nazi off of his feet.

"Get off of me, you fool!" He hissed. Persistent to break the man, Takeo forced his lips onto Richtofen. Richtofen stopped struggling and his eyes were squeezed shut. He pulled away and glared at the Jap.

"You have zhe _nerve_..." Richtofen growled. Takeo smiled.

"I though I was your favorite? Besides, we wouldn't want your secret to _come out_, would we? " Takeo said. The doctor scoffed. Takeo continued kissing him as he unbuttoned both their jackets and took their hats off. Richtofen sighed. Why do the things he does backfire?

Takeo wrapped his legs around Richtofen's waist and pinned Richtofen down on the ground. The two men were eye-to-eye now.

"I dare you," Rictofen growled.

"I plan to," Takeo said back. He started thrusting into the other man. Richtofen started to pull away.

"Nein! Runter von mir! " Takeo grabbed the man's wrists and squeezed them. Richtofen would never admit he was enjoying it...

"Be quiet! You don't want to wake the others, don't you?" Takeo snapped. Richtofen glared at him.

"Of course not..." Another wave of pleasure hit him. Richtofen groaned and closed his eyes. _Why did he enjoy being so vulnerable...? _Sweat rolled down his face. Takeo sped up the pace. Richtofen started to whimper.

"Verlangsamen!" He cried. Richtofen threw his head and ran his nails on Takeo's back as he came. Takeo came a few seconds after. The doctor was lying there, catching his breath.

"Masaki, I..." The jap had already gotten dressed, his Katana by his side. He frowned.

"Come on, Richtofen. Let's go. " The older man sighed.

"Coming..." Richtofen muttered and trudged along . He wished the other man would have been a little more romantic. Ah well... That was never really Takeo's nature , anyway.

**This sucks. I tried editing it, and I still dont like it. *SIGH* Well, when I write another one, it will be much better than this. MUCH better. ~ :-p SockmonkeyJr**


End file.
